


Kiss Me

by happyevraftr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pining, oblivious!boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyevraftr/pseuds/happyevraftr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere along the way, Derek throwing Stiles into walls becomes less terrifying and more arousing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for the [kiss meme on LJ](http://cinnatart.livejournal.com/476737.html)

The first couple dozen times Derek threw Stiles into a wall, (or whatever hard surface was nearby), it had terrified him.

Literally terrified him. Heart racing, body trembling, thought he was going to pee his pants- whole shebang.

That went on for several months until Derek stopped being scary. They had saved each other’s lives so many times at that point, it would have been stupid and counterproductive for Derek to actually rip his throat out.

Sadly, his problems didn’t end there.

Oh no. That would have made Stiles’ life far too easy.

Instead, his heart started racing and body trembling for entirely different reasons. Stiles would’ve had to be blind not to notice Derek’s overwhelming good physique. Before it had been dampened by his snarly personality, but now that Stiles knew he was a pretty decent guy underneath all the rough and tumble, he just wanted to jump his bones.

He tried to keep it hidden, but knew embarrassing himself was pretty much inevitable.

Stupid overly powerful, super creepy werewolf senses.

Luckily for him, Derek hadn’t thrown him into anything in a really long time. Which is why as soon as the thought crossed his mind he was being shoved into the lockers at his back.

“Hey Derek.” Stiles said, trying to keep his hormones under control. “Been a while. My back has missed getting all this abuse. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised you like it a little rough.”

He did _not_ just say that out loud.

Derek went from pissed off about whatever Stiles had done, to confused in less than a second. He leaned in close and sniffed his neck.

“‘Cus that’s not creepy at all.” Stiles retorted, trying to get his stupid heart to stop racing a million miles a minute.

“You’re not afraid.” Derek said, pinning him with his gaze.

“No shit.” Stiles deadpanned.

“Then what,” Derek leaned back in and--

Fuck. This was happening.

Derek pulled back, this time with a smug grin plastered on his face. Stiles sighed and threw his head back on the locker behind him, the bang of metal echoing down the abandoned hallway.

“Can you please just let me go so I can go die from humiliation?” Stiles tried to push Derek off him, but he was an immovable force.

He opened his eyes to find Derek inches away from his face, smirk softening into a sweet smile. Stiles’ breath hitched and caught in his throat as Derek closed the remaining distance between them and covered his mouth with chapped lips. 

He moaned and leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck.

Derek kissed him chastely at first, a few pecks to the corner of his mouth before running his tongue over the seam of his lips. Stiles immediately opened for him, gasping as Derek’s tongue invaded his mouth and brushed against his own.

Derek’s hand came up to cup his cheek, tilting his head to the side so their mouths could slot more firmly together. He moaned into the other man’s mouth and wantonly ground his hips forward; desperate for some friction. 

When they separated for air, Derek started kissing down his neck and pulled his shirt to the side to nip at his collarbones.

“Ung. We should have done this ages ago.” Stiles whimpered.

Derek chuckled into his neck, making his body shiver in response.

“Is your dad home?” Derek asked before latching onto his neck and sucking at the sensitive skin.

“No.” Stiles managed to respond, wondering just how many hickies he was going to have by tomorrow.

“Good.” Derek lifted his head and gave him another quick kiss. “I have lots of things I want to do to you.”

Stiles probably should have been scared of the maniacal grin that crossed Derek’s face, but, like he already said-

He was way past being scared.


End file.
